The plan is to do extensive forward simulations of the ECG process including a dynamic electrophysiological model of the heart, and the field-theoretic solutions that produce the surface potentials. The forward solution is to be combined with selected inverse solutions to provide a less ambiguous inverse solution than would otherwise be likely. The effects of specific pathologies will be evaluated to test present hypotheses concerning their electrocardiographic effects.